1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of consumer products and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for securing a tablecloth about a table.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of consumer products, manufacturers are continually introducing new product types for aiding consumers with various tasks or with common problems that consumers deal with on a fairly consistent basis. One such common problem involves the aspects of securing a tablecloth or similar covering over a table subject to wind or other circumstances that might disturb the tablecloth. For example, persons who set up tables outdoors for various events typically have a range of options for securing a tablecloth over a table. A tablecloth may be weighted down on the table, in part by the items placed on the tablecloth and in part by placing weights at the corners of the table, for example. Other common methods for securing a tablecloth over a table include tacking or taping the tablecloth to the table.
What is clearly needed is a simple method and apparatus for securing a tablecloth placed over a table such that it does not blow off or become disarrayed on the table top due to wind conditions or any other disturbing circumstance.